La fille figée dans la glace
by Heinra
Summary: L'histoire commence quatre ans après la défaite du Capitaine Aisen. Toshiro et Rangikou sont en mission et pour atteindre leur objectif, ils doivent traverser une vallée de glace. Là-bas, ils feront une découverte qui changera radicalement la vie de Toshiro.
1. Chapitre 1

Tout d'abord, l'image a été tirée de google research :).

Hitsugaya x OC

Bienvenu(e)(s) sur ma première fanfiction. Tout commentaires est bienvenu pour améliorer l'histoire. Je remercie Silentium Noctem pour avoir corrigé la plus part des fautes, ainsi que N. pour avoir relu. Je devrais publier un chapitre par semaine, (si j'ai l'inspiration qui faut) la plus part des chapitres seront courts comme ça, ça ne sera pas trop barbants :p, voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. :)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Nous nous trouvions dans un coin reculé du Rukongai. Un endroit où la glace régnait en maître, un endroit où aucun brin d'herbe n'avait poussé depuis longtemps. Dans cette région de glace, un endroit où il n'y avait plus âme qui vive depuis longtemps, enfin…

- Capitaine s'il vous plaît, on ne peut pas rentrer au Seireitei? Il fait vraiment trop froid ici.

Cette voix venait d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse, elle portait un kimono noir accompagné d'un foulard rose. Elle avait également une poitrine qui ne passait pas inaperçue, elle devait avoir environ 25 ans. Elle avait également un sabre accroché à sa ceinture.

Elle se frottait les bras, et elle tremblait de froid.

La jeune fille s'adressait à un jeune homme qui marchait devant elle et qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air affecté par ce froid. Il arborait une étrange chevelure blanche, et portait le même kimono que la jeune fille, mais lui, avait une veste blanche avec le chiffre 10 cousu dessus et son sabre se trouvait sur son dos. Il devait avoir 16 ans.

Il se retourna pour l'observer.

- Je te rappelle, Matsumoto, que je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir. Alors ne te plains pas du froid, je t'avais prévenu que nous n'allions pas à la plage, s'écria le jeune garçon d'un ton glacial.

- Peut-être, Capitaine Hitsugaya, mais vous ne m'avez pas non plus prévenu que nous irions dans un endroit où il fait moins 10 degrés.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre, il nous reste au moins trois jours de marche avant de pouvoir arriver à destination.

- Mais capitaine, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué où nous allons et pourquoi nous ne nous servons pas du shumpo ?

- J'ai simplement choisi de ne pas utiliser le shumpo pour ne pas endommager cette croûte de glace extrêmement fragile.

- Oh capitaine, capitaine regardez ! Il y a une grotte là-bas, on pourrait faire une pause et faire un feu. Et comme ça vous pourrez m'expliquer où nous allons et aussi quel est ce bracelet que le capitaine en chef vous a donné ? Et comment ça se fait que vous ayez grandi aussi vite après l'avoir reçu ?

- D'accord, si tu insistes, mais avant ça…

Trop tard, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto était déjà partie en courant en direction de la grotte.

Toshiro agacé se dirigea vers celle-ci.

- Surtout, dis-moi si tu te fiches de ce que je te dis.

Il entra avec fureur dans la grotte, il se calma tout de suite en voyant son vice-capitaine essayer d'allumer un feu. Elle avait assemblé des bouts de bois qu'elle avait pris d'un petit arbre qui se trouvait au coin de la grotte.

- Matsumoto, avant de faire ton feu, est-ce que tu as regardé ce qu'il y a au bout de ce couloir ? questionna Hitsugaya.

Au fond de la grotte on apercevait un petit couloir, on n'y voyait pas le bout.

- Non, capitaine, mais …

- Laisse Rangikou, je vais m'en occuper.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya pénétra dans le couloir en laissant Rangikou seule.

Au bout du couloir, il apercevait une faible lumière. Le couloir s'ouvrait sur un grand espace fermé.

« C'est impossible …» se dit-il en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Toshiro resta bouche bée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour la correction à P. et à Silentium Noctem. Désolée du retard, les correcteurs ont pris plus de temps que voulu ;). Vous savez les périodes d'examens… ça empêche de faire du boulot. Je vous remercie pour vos gentils et encourageants reviews. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, à la demande d'un lecteur :), mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à garder cette longueur pour tout les chapitres. **

**Merci pour votre attention et bonne lecture :). **

* * *

Chapitre 2

La salle s'ouvrait sur un spectacle terrifiant. Des centaines, non, des milliers d'hollows étaient prisonniers dans une épaisse couche de glace. Avant d'être congelés, ils se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction. Tochiro s'y risqua, il s'apercevait que plus il s'approchait et plus il y avait d'hollows. Tout d'un coup, il ressentit une vibration, qui se transforma en battement ; accompagnée d'une chaleur qui partait de son bras droit, pour se propager dans tous son corps. Il observa son poignet et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le bracelet que le capitaine en chef lui avait offert clignotait. Comme un coeur !

Il continua à se diriger vers cette lumière qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Et, plus il s'approchait, plus la lumière du bracelet devenait puissante. Puis il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui un groupe de hollows s'était fait figer en train d'essayer de fuir. Mais de fuir quoi ? Il continua son chemin, il pénétra dans une seconde salle. Dans cette pièce il ne restait que quelques hollows. Il aperçu, figée dans la glace, une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui. La lumière venait de ses yeux. Elle arborait une chevelure bleue glacée. Ainsi qu'une robe légère, blanche et déchirée. Hitsugaya se rapprocha encore et remarqua que la jeune demoiselle avait un visage déformé par la douleur. Il aperçu au coin de ses yeux des larmes. Sans même se rendre compte, il commença à lever son bras. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il essaya d'arrêter sa course, mais il n'y parvint pas. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la glace, elle commença à y pénétrer. C'était comme si ce n'était que de l'eau. Il essaya de la retirer mais n'y parvint pas, le bracelet brillait de milles feux.

Désormais, tout son avant-bras était figé dans la glace. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus du cou de la fille au cheveux bleus. Il toucha un pendentif en forme d'étoile à 12 branches. Ce pendentif était accroché au cou de la jeune fille par une chaine en argent. Lorsqu'il le toucha Tochiro fut d'un coup envoyé violemment en arrière. Une lumière incandescente s'échappa de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop intense. Malgré ça, il aperçu le corps de la jeune fille s'élever dans les airs. Elle était entourée d'un halo lumineux blanc. Lorsqu'elle fut élevée à plus de 2 mètres du sol, la glace où se trouvait les hollows qui restaient se fissura et explosa. Tochiro leva ses mains pour se protéger des éclats de glace. Il rouvrit les yeux, des points noir dansait devant lui. Il cligna des paupières frénétiquement et, lorsque ses points disparurent, il regarda autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit en premier fut la jeune fille, elle était étendue à terre, visage vers le sol, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était comme… endormie.

Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, pour voir si elle se réveillait. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de se rapprocher de l'inconnue. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, se pencha et la retourna en prenant avec douceur sa tête et releva légèrement son buste et l'observa attentivement. Elle avait la peau de couleur nacre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa chevelure de glace. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour enlever les derniers bouts de glace. Ses cheveux étaient longs et fins, lisses et d'une extrême douceur. Il regarda les bouts de glace dans sa main et vit qu'il avait les mains éraflées. Il remarqua aussi avec étonnement que son bracelet s'était éteint et ne vibrait même plus. Il observa son long et fin visage: elle avait l'air si calme. Sa peau était très froide. Il se demanda s'y elle était morte, alors il vérifia son pouls. Il y avait un, mais il était extrêmement faible. Le capitaine Hitsugaya décida de laisser la mission pour plus tard et retourner au Seireitei pour demander à Unohana si elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

Il prit la jeune fille sur son dos et se releva. Elle était très légère et c'était d'une simplicité enfantine de la porter. Il commença à retourner sur ses pas et s'aperçut que tous les hollows qu'il avait vu avaient fait place à des montagnes de glace. S'approchant d'une des montagne et retournant l'un des plus gros morceaux, il aperçut le reconnaissable masque de hollows. Il n'en restait plus que la moitié. Toshiro pénétra dans le couloir qui lui avait permis de rentrer dans cet endroit des plus étrange.

Matsumoto remarqua que son capitaine arrivait. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

- Je vous attendais, qu'est ce qui vous a pris tant de temps, finit-elle dans un murmure en apercevant la jeune fille sur le dos du capitaine. Capitaine, qui est-ce ? questionna Matsumoto tout en fixant la jeune fille sur le dos de son chef.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai vu des choses étranges dans cette grotte, et j'ai des questions à lui poser et, si elle meurt, je n'obtiendrai rien.

- D'accord, je comprends, alors nous rentrons au Seireitei. Mais, comment…?

- Avec le shumpo, nous n'avons pas trop le choix et pendant le voyage je t'expliquerai.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte, le temps s'était réchauffé, à certains endroits il n'y avait même plus de glace. La région commença à ressembler à un océan.

- Capitaine je crois que nous n'avons plus besoin de se préoccuper de la fine couche de glace.

Toshiro la regarda avec un air contrarié. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle lui parle comme ça.

- Capitaine vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour ça… ou bien.

- Non Matsumoto mais j'ai appris que la troisième division avait besoin d'aide pour la paperasse. Je me suis dis que j'allais te proposer, dit-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres en voyant l'air déconcerté de sa vice-capitaine.

- Capitaine vous n'avez pas… Elle fut coupé par Hitsugaya.

- Bon Matsumoto, on doit y aller. Il parti à vitesse grand V.

- Attendez-capitaine.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, le territoire de glace avait complètement disparu. Et on commençait à apercevoir les murs du Seireitei. Quelques minutes avant Hitsugaya avait expliqué à Rangikou, ce qu'il avait vu dans la grotte.

Matsumoto regardait la jeune fille avec méfiance: elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Hitsugaya l'avait mis sur son dos.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous voulez lui poser des questions. C'est vrai que c'est très étrange. Mais, dites, capitaine, elle est toujours aussi froide ? En tous cas, quelque chose est sûr, c'est qu'avec ses habits elle n'aura pas chaud, dit-elle en riant sous cape, en remarquant que les joues de son capitaine avaient rougies violemment.

Il toucha avec le dos de sa main le front de la jeune fille.

- Oui, elle est toujours aussi froide, mais nous allons bientôt arriver à destination donc nous n'avons pas trop à nous en faire.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte Est du Seireitei. Et rentrèrent dans le Seireitei, ils demandèrent au premier shinigami qu'ils virent s'il pouvait envoyer un message à la quatrième division. Mais on leur appris que la quatrième division était parti pour un entrainement et que le capitaine Unohana était parti avec Hisanné pour chercher des plantes médicinales.

Lorsqu'ils partirent en direction de la quatrième division ils croisèrent le capitaine Kyōraku, accompagné de son vice-capitaine.

- Tiens mais c'est le vice-capitaine et le capitaine de la dixième division. Il vit la jeune fille sur le dos du capitaine et dit avec un petit regard pervers. «Oh mais je vois que vous avez fait une découverte très intéressante. Capitaine serait-ce votre petite amie ? En tout cas elle est très séduisante.

Les joues du capitaine Hitsugaya s'étaient embrasés en deux secondes après cette remarque.

Matsumoto était morte de rire, elle ne parvenait pas à se retenir.

Il se retourna pour voir sa vice-capitaine et lui lança un regard de colère noir, elle essaya de se calmer mais le peu qu'il réussi à obtenir était quelques gloussements à peine audibles.

- Non capitaine Kyōraku, vous vous trompez, on la trouvé durant notre mission. Son état était suspect, alors j'ai décidé de demander au capitaine Unohana si elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

- D'accord si vous le dites, fini le capitaine Kyōraku, alors bonne chance.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner.

Alors le capitaine Hitsugaya et Matsumoto entrèrent, seuls dans le quartier de la quatrième division.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :). **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Hum...hahahahahahahaahaha, non arrête s'il te plaît, hahahaha. C'est ma soeur elle fait l'idiote avec le clavier, elle écrit tout ce que je dis. Bon, vous allez enfin connaître le nom de la jeune fille, fille figée dans la glace, ARRÊTE ! mais elle est stupide. Bon, reprenons. Je me suis bien éclatée pour faire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci pour tous les commentaires, et bonne lecture. ET MERCI À SILENTIUM NOCTEM (qui m'a volé le clavier) pour la correction.**

Ciao :D

Chapitre 3

Toshiro et Rangiku se trouvaient dans l'une des chambres de la quatrième division. La jeune inconnue se trouvait toujours sur le dos de Toshiro. Celui-ci s'approchait du lit, et demanda à Rangiku :

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider, s'il te plait.

- Ah, oui bien, sûr.

Rangiku s'approcha de son capitaine, lorsqu'elle toucha la peau de la jeune fille du bout des doigts, elle les retira d'un coup. Elle était glacée. Elle essaya de la retirer du dos de son capitaine mais le froid la glaçait. Rangiku demanda vite à son capitaine s'il pouvait la reprendre.

- Franchement, tu exagères Matsumoto, elle n'est pas si froide.

- Peut-être mais je vous rappelle que moi je ne suis pas habituée au froid.

Hitsugaya la pris dans ses bras et la porta comme si c'était un enfant endormi que l'on mettait au lit. Rangiku regarda ses bras, il y a avait une fine pellicule blanche qui s'y était formé sur les régions qui avaient touché la peau de la jeune fille. Elle regarda le dos de son capitaine sur sa veste blanche, il y avait une fine couche de glace qui s'était formé.

Toshiro commença à la déposer sur le lit lorsque Hinamori entra dans la pièce, elle avait un petit sac dans les bras. Et les regardait avec surprise.

- Shiro, Rangiku vous êtes-là, j'ai entendu que vous étiez rentré, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la quatrième division tu es blessé ? Elle se tue dès qu'elle aperçu la jeune fille inconsciente dans les bras de son ami.

- Entre Hinamori, je pense que tes dons en kido nous serons utiles, l'invita Rangiku.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hinamori avec curiosité.

- Nous ne le savons pas et je te rappelle que tu dois m'appeler capitaine Hitsugaya, dit-il froidement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda également Hinamori.

- Nous ne le savons pas non plus, c'est pour ça que nous l'avons amener ici.

- Capitaine, laissez-la s'approcher de la jeune fille. Et arrêtez de croire que c'est votre propriété.

- Je… commença-t-il, sans finir sa phrase.

Rangiku donna une grande tape sur la nuque de son capitaine tout en continuant à regarder Hinamori. Elle s'aperçu que les joues de son amie avaient monté au rouge et qu'elle se cachait la bouche avec les mains.

- Hinamori qui a-t-il…? Elle se retourna en direction d'Hitsugaya. Ce qu'elle vue la laissa bouche béé, elle mit également sa main devant la bouche, mais elle s'était pour ne pas rire.

Lorsqu'elle avait poussé Hitsugaya, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle venait de pousser son capitaine à faire un acte plus que gênant.

Toshiro était en train d'embrasser la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Il ne bougea pas à cause du choc. Les yeux grands ouverts, il observait une scène dès plus étrange. La jeune fille qui dès lors n'avait pas bougé d'un poil commença à s'agiter. Sa poitrine se levait et descendait de manière irrégulière, comme si elle était rester en apnée trop longtemps. Sa peau se réchauffa, et elle rendit le baiser forcé d'Hitsugaya. Dès ce moment, ces paupières bougèrent et la fille à la chevelure de glace commença à ouvrir les yeux. D'un coup elle détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hitsugaya et retira ses bras de son cou.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et de gêne. Ses joues s'étaient embrasées, directement après, elle essaya de s'éloigner, elle bascula en arrière et fit une roulade. Dans son mouvement elle frappa le menton de Toshiro avec le pied. La tête d'Hitsugaya percuta le poteau, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du lit. Il baissa la tête et se passa l'une de ses mains sur le menton et l'autre sur le haut du crâne.

Après sa roulade spectaculaire, qu'il l'avait fait tomber du lit d'hôpital, la jeune fille se heurta également la tête, au pied d'un des murs de la petite chambre. Elle mit les mains sur sa tête et émit un petit bruit de douleur. Tout le monde resta un moment sans bouger. Ce fut Rangiku qui brisa la glace en éclatant de rire.

Toshiro se retourna avec fureur et la foudroya du regard. Il avait les joues embrasées.

- Rangiku ! cria Toshiro les joues en feu. Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves de drôle dans cette situation ?

- Excusez-moi capitaine mais, elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que son fou rire reprit de plus belle.

- Rangiku ! Il allait lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hinamori regardait la jeune fille avec un air de surprise.

- Shiro regarde, Hinamori indiqua du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille.

- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il avec fureur, ce qu'il vit était certainement le truc le plus bizarre qui s'était passé pendant ces dernières minutes.

Il observa la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, elle avait ses vêtements qui changeaient. Sa robe déchirée se changea en l'habit traditionnel des Shinigamis et à côté d'elle se formait un sabre à manche noir et au fourreau cramoisi.

Toshiro retrouva son calme tant bien que mal. Et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Capitaine cette fois ne l'embrassez pas, dit-Matsumoto entre deux gloussements.

Il se retourna avec fureur et cracha:

- Je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je te refile toutes la paperasse pendant plusieurs mois !

Il se retourna et alla en direction de la jeune fille. S'accroupit et la fixa attentivement. Elle leva le regard dans la direction d'Hitsugaya, elle avait les yeux remplis de crainte et de peur. C'était plutôt logique, elle s'était réveillée dans une situation plus qu'étrange. Il remarqua tout de suite la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux, ils étaient au centre d'un bleu profond et faisait un dégradé passant par le pers pour finir par le même turquoise que ses yeux.

Il demanda d'une voix calme et assurée :

- Comment appelles-tu ?

Elle hésita, puis ses yeux prirent un je ne sais quoi d'assurance et le bleu pers disparu complètement. Pour être remplacé par le même bleu glacé que ses cheveux. Avant de répondre elle observa sa tenue et elle ramassa son sabre et l'observa attentivement et elle chuchota quelques mots incompréhensibles et son sabre se transforma en une boule de lumière blanche pure. Elle la pris avec délicatesse et l'introduit dans son pendentif.

Puis elle regarda Toshiro dans les yeux et répondit avec clarté mais un soupçon de doute dans la voix.

- Elanar… Je m'appelle Elanar Yamamoto.

* * *

Tin tin tin. Oui je sais, haha (rire sardonique) ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez avoir l'explication dans une semaine, normalement ! XD


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci pour la correction à Silentium Noctem. Désolée du retard, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce que je pensais ! Merci pour tout vos encouragements et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

- … je m'appelle Elanar Yamamoto.

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête des trois Shinigami. "Yamamoto" le même nom que le capitaine Yamamoto. Personne n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il avait une famille. Sa devait être une erreur.

Toshiro l'observa attentivement. Puis d'un coup elle se releva et en continuant à regarder Hitsugaya. Elle posa elle aussi une question :

- Et vous est-ce que je pourrais savoir votre nom ?

Toshiro se releva rapidement et lui répondit :

- Je suis Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division.

- Je suis Rangikou Matsumoto, vice-capitaine de la dixième division, dit-elle en essayant de se calmer. Après ce qu'elle avait vu c'était assez dur de rester concentrée.

- Et moi je suis Momo Hinamori, vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Excusez-moi mais vous avez dit Yamamoto ? Est-ce que vous auriez un rapport avec le capitaine en chef, Genryüsai Shigekuni Yamamoto?

Elanar qui avait, jusqu'à maintenant, réfléchie à leur parole. Se retourna et fixa Hinamori. En un éclair elle était sur elle. Toshiro n'avait pas pu faire le moindre geste. La jeune fille avait les mains posées sur les épaules d'Hinamori. Et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle demanda avec une voix qui cachait mal son inquiétude :

- Tu sais où il est, est-ce que tu sais si on l'a retrouvé, est-il saint et sauf ?

- Je… essaya de dire Hinamori. Mais elle fut de nouveau coupé par Elanar.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est mon frère ? Finit par crier Elanar.

- Attends, tu dis être la soeur du capitaine Yamamoto ? réagit Toshiro à cette nouvelle. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et la pris par le bras. Lorsqu'il lui pris le bras une fine couche de glace se forma sur leur bras et leur main.

- Capitaine, calmez-vous, vous venez de geler le bras de la demoiselle, intervint Rangikou.

Elanar et Toshiro regardèrent la partie touchée par le froid. Le capitaine Hitsugaya tenta d'enlever sa main mais n'y parvint pas. Il vit alors la jeune fille à la chevelure de glace désigner la région touchée et chuchoter ces quelques mots :

- _1__re__ technique de destruction : poussée._

Puis un petit jet de lumière atteignit la zone à problème et fit éjecter la jeune fille et le jeune garçon à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait à la base. Elanar retomba sur ses jambes et avait juste une légère rougeur au bras. Quant à Toshiro, il était retombé sur les fesses et il lui restait quelques bouts de glace sur la main qui fondit à toute vitesse.

Il se releva et se précipita vers la jeune fille une boule de colère dans la gorge.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? hurla-t-il à Elanar.

Elle le regarda comme si elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était en colère. Puis elle lui dit calmement :

- Nous étions collés ensemble et j'ai décidé de me libérer. Vous auriez préféré rester collé de main à bras avec moi ?

Toshiro piqua une colère noire en voyant l'indifférence de la jeune fille. Il allait lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il vu qu'elle s'était retourné vers Hinamori et qu'elle l'ignorait complètement.

Il sortit de ses gons et hurla :

- Et toi, tu vas m'écouter ?!

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il allait le prendre par le poignet mais avant qu'il ne la touche, elle baissa son bras se retourna rapidement, donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hitsugaya et le fit tomber par terre. Elle s'approcha de lui et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je vous écoute et je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de demander quoique ce soit, mais … Elle détourna le regard puis après un moment d'hésitation, elle le fixa avec un regard suppliant. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir voir mon frère et je vous serais très gré de m'indiquer où il se trouve, après ça je répondrai à toutes vos questions, enfin… si j'en suis capable.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour votre attention :) normalement, je dis bien normalement, je devrais bientôt publier la suite. Merci à Silentium Noctem pour les corrections ! D'ailleurs si vous appréciez Harry Potter, je vous conseille ses fanfics (principalement Clementia ;P c'est celle qu'elle avance le plus, haha). Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer :).**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le petit groupe se trouvait devant les murs du quartier général. Durant le voyage, beaucoup de Shinigami avaient posé des questions sur l'étrangère, mais ils ne reçurent aucune réponse. Néanmoins, les trois personnes qui accompagnaient la jeune fille aux cheveux de glace se posaient exactement les mêmes questions. Evidemment à chaque question qu'on lui posait la jeune fille avait l'air de se renfermer encore plus. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'ultimatum qu'elle avait imposé à Hitsugaya. Et t'en que l'on parle de lui. Des tas de chose lui trottaient dans la tête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.

Lorsque les gardes aperçurent tout ce petit monde, ils s'inclinèrent puis demandèrent la raison de leur visite.

- Nous sommes venus voir le capitaine Yamamoto. Je vous serai grès de nous présenter à lui, s'exclama Toshiro sèchement.

- Euh tout de suite capitaine Hitsugaya.

Ils leur ouvrirent les portes. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le jeune capitaine remarqua tout de suite l'air ahuri d'Elanar. C'était vrai que le quartier général était assez impressionnant.

Les portes s'ouvraient sur un grand jardin rempli de petits étangs et de cours d'eau, prêt des arbres. Au centre du jardin se trouvait un grand couloir de verre qui conduisait au quartier de la première division.

Elle chuchota d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'était moins grand dans mes souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? demanda Matsumoto.

- Euh non rien, dit-elle étonnée que quelqu'un l'ait entendu.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver devant les quartiers du capitaine Yamamoto.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya toqua à la porte et s'annonça. Lorsqu'on leur donna l'ordre d'entrer, ils rentrèrent tous, sauf Elanar qui hésita encore.

La pièce était ouverte vers l'extérieur, dans la grande pièce se trouvait les personnes qui l'avaient aider à trouver cette endroit; il y avait également un vieil homme assit à un bureau et un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la peau bronzé. Lorsqu'elle rentra, le capitaine Yamamoto se leva en un bond et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- C'est impossible, murmura Yamamoto, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elanar et la prit dans ses bras. Tu es là, tu es bien là. Tu es revenue.

Les cinq autres personnes de la pièce ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto et le vice-capitaine de la première division attendaient. Le capitaine Yamamoto les avaient fait sortir de la pièce pour plus d'intimité. « Alors c'était donc vrai, il avait rencontré la soeur du capitaine en chef » puis Hitsugaya eut une pensé pour ce qu'il avait fait quelque instant plus tôt. Il avait embrassé la soeur du capitaine en chef. Si Yamamoto apprenait ça, il allait se faire tuer.

Rangikou remarqua la mine défaite de son capitaine, et elle s'approcha de lui.

- Capitaine pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ?

- À ton avis, je crois que je viens de vivre ma dernière journée de ma vie.

- Oh vous exagérez, c'est vrai que vous allez passer un sale quart-d'heure mais vous n'allez pas vous faire tuer.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

Rangiku ne pu rien ajouter, ils attendirent encore quelques minutes lorsque la porte du bureau du capitaine en chef s'ouvrit. Le capitaine en chef et Elanar sortir le sourire aux lèvres. Le capitaine en chef se sépara de sa soeur et se dirigea vers le capitaine Hitsugaya. Toshiro avait des sueurs froids, il avait peur que le capitaine Yamamoto ait appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôpital, mais il n'en fit rien. Yamamoto déposa sa main ridée sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et lui annonça:

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, vice-capitaine Yamamoto, je vous présente le nouveau membre de la dixième division, ma grande soeur… Elanar Yamamoto.

La nouvelle laissa bouche bée la plus part des gens de la salle.

* * *

**Voilà ;) un petit commentaire pour un petit chapitre :) ? **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de correctrice : Hello, je m'excuse d'avance si je laisse quelques fautes après mes corrections, je fais de mon mieux mais parfois je ne vois pas ou n'arrive pas à me faire rentrer des règles dans la tête. Mais en attendant, il est plus simple pour Heinra que je corriges ses fanfictions. D'ailleurs pour les noms et techniques je ne peux corriger grand chose, ne connaissant pas l'univers dans lequel se trouve ses personnages. Gros bisous :) **

**Salut d'abord je m'excuse pour le grand retard mais la correctrice(en-haut) a pris beaucoup de temps pour corriger. Elle même ayant des fanfictions à avancer ^^. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vais trouver un moyen pour que les deux prochains chapitres soient publiés au plus vite ! Je remercie tous et ainsi que pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait environ trois semaines qu'Elanar avait rejoint la dixième division. Le capitaine Hitsugaya avait décidé de ne pas encore lui donner de mission. Et vue qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour la paperasse, il avait alors décidé de la laisser s'intéresser à un travail loin d'être honorifique. Bizarrement, la paperasse diminuait à vue d'oeil. À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son bureau, il ne retrouvait que deux-trois feuilles à signer. Un jour d'été, alors qu'il faisait une chaleur écrasante, il devait partir pour une mission mais son équipier avait fait une insolation. Bien que ça l'énervait de déplacer sa mission, ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester dans son bureau à l'air frais. Il rentra dans son bureau et retrouva une scène des plus déconcertantes. Matsumoto était saoul, sur le divan alors qu'Elanar était acharnée sur les documents de la dixième division. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la paperasse avait diminué, ça l'aurai étonné que Matsumoto s'était mise au travail et qu'elle avait la jeune fille. Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique et montra à Elanar de ne pas faire de bruit.

Il s'approcha du sofa et mit un bout de glaçon dans le haut du kimono de Rangiku. Elle se leva en sursaut et hurla. Elle quitta sa place et courra dans toute la salle. Elanar et Toshiro riaient aux éclats, lorsqu'ils sentirent une pression, une pression spirituelle extrêmement puissante.

Un papillon de l'enfer arriva à proximité en donnant le message que tout les capitaines et vice-capitaines étaient demandés sur la colline du Sökyoku; une attaque de _menos grande_ avait lieu. Elanar voulut partir avec eux mais Toshiro ne le permit pas. Il ne savait pas sa puissance et ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la faire combattre des menos. Hitsugaya et Matsumoto partirent et laissèrent Elanar seule.

* * *

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et ils avaient déjà beaucoup de blessés. Ils croulaient sous le nombre d'assaillants.

Toshiro se battait avec fougue lorsqu'il vit un Vasto Lordes apparaître..., c'était officiel, ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Même avec le bankai, Toshiro ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait se jeter sur le Vasto Lordes lorsqu'une main lui pris le bras et l'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Juste avant d'être enfoncé dans le sol, il entendit un murmure, et ce murmure disait.

- _J'appelle à moi la sixième larme, de l'ombre elle est née. Qu'elle coule sur ma joue et qu'elle puisse déverser son pouvoir en moi._ La voix était comme recouverte par un échos et finit d'une voix tremblante mais assurée : _Namida youso*… hikage**._

Toshiro fut plongé dans le noir, mais bizarrement il se voyait parfaitement et avait troqué son kimono noir pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir ainsi que des chaussures en cuir noir.

Au loin, il aperçut une silhouette vaguement familière. C'était la seule chose qu'il apercevait dans ce noir complet. Il s'approcha et vit une jeune fille de dos. De longs cheveux noirs lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, elle portait une tunique en cuir noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon également en cuir noir. Elle avait des bracelets en cuir juste en dessous des épaules, ainsi que des bracelets en métal noir au niveau des poignets. La silhouette se retourna, Toshiro fut surpris de voir Elanar, mais elle était différente, ses cheveux noirs, par exemple. Mais il y avait également ses yeux qui étaient devenus d'un noir aussi profond que les plumes d'un corbeau. En réalité tout chez elle était noir, ses lèvres, ses ongles et même le contour de ses yeux était noir, seul sa peau était d'un blanc immaculé, on aurait dit un cadavre. Et il y avait une lueur de sérieux inhabituelle chez la jeune fille.

Elle leva les bras et un poignard à doubles tranchants apparut à sa main. L'arme était entièrement noir, la lame, ainsi que la garde. Un diamant noir se trouvait au centre de la garde. Elle se mit en position d'attaque, et se jeta sur Toshiro. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la lame se trouva à quelques millimètres de la gorge du capitaine, son corps bougea tout seul, il esquiva et un couteau à lancer apparut dans sa main, il transperça une ombre qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarquée, il retira son arme de l'ombre. Une tache blanche était apparue sur son arme. Il se retourna pour voir Elanar, elle avait une tache blanche qui tâchait son visage. Son corps recommença à bouger et il lança son couteau en direction d'Elanar, et le couteau rentra dans une autre ombre. Elanar et Toshiro continuèrent ainsi encore un long moment. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement harmonieux que l'on aurait dit une danse.

Un ballet mortel.

Au bout d'environ une heure, Elanar et Toshiro restèrent sur place. Elanar avait un genoux à terre et fixait le noir sans fin, Toshiro quant à lui regardait le ciel, épuisé. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et dit dans un souffle :

-_ Dort hikage._

Toshiro se sentit élever dans les airs et un jet de lumière apparut. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils se retrouvèrent sur la colline du Sökyoku. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun Hollow. Il se retourna et vit Matsumoto, elle avait l'air bouleversé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Elanar la tête vers le sol, elle avait retrouvé son Kimono noir et ses cheveux de glace.

- Rangiku qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le jeune capitaine en s'approchant de son vice-capitaine.

Matsumoto regarda le capitaine Hitsugaya, et lui raconta qu'il y avait un peu près une heure, lorsque le combat était à son apogée, elle vit Elanar arriver, elle voulut l'arrêter et lui dire de retourner dans la division.

- Mais Elanar vous a vu combattre et lorsque qu'un Hollow était sur le point de vous attaquer, elle s'est précipitée sur vous. Elle vous a pris part le poignet.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la jeune Yamamoto, elle était en train d'essayer de se relever. Mais elle trébucha et vit avec surprise une blessure sur le bas de son bras.

Rangiku dirigea son regard sur son capitaine.

- C'est à partir de là que c'est devenu bizarre, vous et Elanar Yamamoto vous êtes enfoncés dans le sol, et deux ombres on prit vos places, et ont tué tous les Hollows. Et lorsque le combat était terminé les ombres se sont dissipés et vous êtes réapparus. Dès que vous êtes revenus j'ai remarqué quelque chose de… elle ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda en direction de la fille à la chevelure glacée, Elanar était en train de se soigner avec du kido. Rangiku reprit en baissant la voix.

- Elle avait changé de tenu et de couleur de cheveux, mais dès qu'elle repris son apparence normale, elle s'est évanouie. Et je me suis rendue compte que l'on ne sait rien d'elle, il faudrait lui poser des questions.

Lorsque le vice-capitaine de la dixième division avait fini, le capitaine de la dixième division observa lui aussi Elanar, elle avait fini de soigner son bras et était en train de s'occuper d'autre shinigami. Toshiro se dirigea à grande vitesse en direction de la soeur du comandant en chef. Il la toucha à l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui à l'écart, il lui hurla dessus pour ne pas lui avoir obéi et l'assignat au tour de garde pour les trois mois à venir.

* * *

namida youso*= larme élémentaire

hikage**= ombre


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut, je vous avais prévenu que j'allais bientôt publier un nouveau chapitre. Silentium Noctem m'a dit que j'étais un peu sadique pour ce nouveau chapitre, et elle a peut-être raison :P . Je vous ****remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews en particulier BlackEmilyMalou, pour tes messages revigorants. :D**

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin et Toshiro Hitsugaya était en train de se diriger vers les quartiers d'Elanar. Il devait la réveiller pour qu'elle effectue son tour de garde. Pendant qu'il déambulait dans les quartiers de la dixième division, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant le combat et qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Elanar, ses habits, ses cheveux, son regard. Et sans même se rendre compte, il était arrivé devant la porte d'Elanar. Il toqua, pas de réponse. Il retoqua, toujours pas de réponse. Il annonça qu'il allait rentrer, et il rentra. Il se trouva dans une scène assez embarrassante. Elanar était tombé du lit, face contre terre en nuisette. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Il s'approcha le feu aux joues et se pencha et la secoua, elle commença à se réveiller et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son capitaine aussi près Elanar donna un coup de boule à Toshiro et sauta en arrière.

-Aïe…, dis t'as l'intention de me frapper à chaque fois que tu me voie, tu es en retard pour ta corvée, change-toi je t'attendrai dehors.

-Excusez-moi capitaine hitsugaya, j'arrive tous de suite.

Elanar se retourna et commença à retirer sa chemise de nuit, Toshiro jeta sans vraiment le vouloir un coup d'oeil, et vit le dos d'Elanar, il était plein de cicatrices. Il referma la porte, mais cette vision resta dans l'esprit d'Hitsugaya. Ces cicatrices lui étaient familières, il en avait trouvé sur le corps de personnes… torturés au fer blanc et au fouet. C'était officiel, il ne connaissait vraiment rien sur cette fille. Le temps qu'elle se change, il se remémora toutes les choses qu'il ne savait pas sur elle.

« Premièrement, je l'ai retrouvé congelé dans la glace entourée de Hollow.

Deuxièmement, elle est censé être la soeur du capitaine en chef mais on dirait qu'elle n'a pas plus de 15 ans.

Troisièmement, qu'elle était cette technique qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt et maintenant, il y a ces cicatrices. Il faut vraiment que je tire cette histoire au clair.»

Elanar sortit de ses quartiers, un peu débraillée.

-Excusez-moi capitaine.

-Hein, heu ce n'est pas grave, mettons-nous en route.

Pendant le chemin qui menait des quartiers de la dixième division au porte de la division, Toshiro n'eut pas cessé de regarder la jeune file à la chevelure de glace.

-Merci, capitaine, de m'avoir accompagné, mais maintenant je pense que je peux me débrouiller.

-Ah, euh oui, alors passez un bon début de matin. Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Peu habituel chez le jeune garçon qui était habituellement si froid et distant.

Elanar eut un petit rire et lui renvoya son sourire.

* * *

Ça faisait à peu près une heure qu'Elanar était en train de faire le gai devant la porte. Rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits bizarres arrivés de nul part. Elle ferma les yeux pour voir d'où provenaient les bruits. Mais avant qu'elle puisse rouvrir les yeux, elle sentit se faire plaquer contre le mur, on lui tenait fermement les mains. Elle essaya de se débattre mais ne réussit pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit quelque chose se déposer sur ses lèvres, elle essaya de se débattre mais rien ni fait et lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et de charnue entrer dans sa bouche, elle mordit de toutes ses forces. Puis elle sentit quelque chose couler dans sa bouche. Elle l'avala, puis un flash noir apparut devant ses yeux la dernière chose qu'elle entendit était un cri de douleur, et elle sentit ses lèvres bouger et une voix qui n'était pas la sienne hurla :

-_J'appelle à moi la neuvième larme, du désespoir et du malheur elle est née. __Qu'elle coule sur ma joue et qu'elle puisse déverser son pouvoir en moi. _Et dans un râle qui n'avait rien d'humain une voix jubilait ces derniers mots. « _namida youso ketszen* »_

* * *

Lorsque Elanar se réveilla, elle trouva devant elle un spectacle effrayant. Un shinigami, mort devant elle, il croulait dans une marre de sang. Elanar toucha ses oreilles, elles étaient légèrement pointues et était en train de se résorber, ses dents pareilles. Elle passa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle trouva du sang. Elle regarda ses habits c'était pareille. Ça s'était reproduit. Elanar se recroquevilla dans un coin et éclata en sanglot.

* * *

Toshiro avait entendu un cri qui venait de la porte principale, il sortit de son lit en trombe, prit ses habits et se changea en vitesse. Il courut jusqu'à la porte, il y avait déjà Matsumoto et d'autres personnes de sa division. Le jeune capitaine écarta les gêneurs et se retrouva face à une situation assez sanglante. Un shinigami, mort, gisant dans une marre de sang. Dans l'ombre une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le jeune capitaine se rapprocha, et fut choqué de retrouver Elanar, les larmes aux yeux, du sang sur ses vêtement et sur ses lèvres.

Il questionna la jeune fille sur ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut deux trois désolés et lorsqu'il était sur le point de repartir. Elanar s'accrocha à sa veste. Et lui dit :

-Je ne voulais pas, il il m'a attrapé, il m'a …elle s'arrêta pour reprendre. Il m'a embrassé, et ensuite, elle a pris le dessus.

-Elle, qui ça elle ? questionna Toshiro hors de lui en apprenant ce qui s'était passé.

Elanar s'essuya la bouche et pris Toshiro et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Elle l'a tué, elle a pris mon corps. Il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise alors, s'il vous plait… tuez-moi

* * *

Ketszen*= sang

Voilà ça vous a plut ? :)


End file.
